


Hazy

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Casual Sex, Condoms, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Freshman Jackson, Jackson-Centric, M/M, Nipple Play, OOC Boyd, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Riding, Senior Boyd, Slight feminization, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Vernon Boyd, mentions of other relationships, mentions of pegging, mentions of scat, sexual favors, some homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gets what he wants whatever way possible, including sexual favors. When a college senior in a frat Jackson wants to get into gives him an ultimatum he doesn’t even bat an eye. He just drops to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> I’d been thinking of a fic like this for awhile, but I didn’t think I would ever actually write it. I tagged this as dubious consent because I believe that in a situation like this the consent is by its nature questionable. I hope you enjoy.

 

Slipping easily to his knees Jackson began to grope his co-conspirator. Looking up at the guy defiantly Jackson spelled it out, “So I do this and I’m in the frat.”

“No,” Boyd countered. “You do _this_ and I let you rush. You gimme that _ass_ and you’re in the frat.”

Not wasting a single moment contemplating, Jackson asked, “Guaranteed?”

“Guaranteed.” Boyd echoed reassuringly. Just like that Jackson was undoing Boyd’s belt and unzipping the senior’s shorts. Boyd smiled at the top of Jackson’s head amused by the guy’s willingness. 

Generally unhappy at his circumstances Jackson tugged down Boyd’s shorts with more force than strictly necessary and when he reached to do the same to the man’s boxers Boyd piped in with, “Easy, baby. Don’t hurt the goods. You wanna get in the frat and _stay_ in it you gotta make it good for me.”

“Fine.” Jackson spat out through gritted teeth. Reining himself in he lightly eased Boyd’s boxers down the older guy’s legs. Boyd stepped out of his clothes with a cool demeanor, not letting any eagerness play out on his face, but on the inside he was almost giddy with power. For the first time he fully understood _why_ this was the frat’s way of doing things.

Now that Boyd was naked from the waist down Jackson took a hold of the senior’s low hanging balls and fondled them gently while he sucked the head of Boyd’s dick into his mouth and applied a soft pressure. 

“Yeah…” Boyd sighed. “That’s it, baby. Get my dick hard with your pretty mouth.”

Jackson titled his head up to glare at his future brother as he took more of Boyd’s soft dick. With just a few bobs of his head the eighteen-year-old Jackson managed to get the entirety of Boyd’s soft member in his mouth. He held it tenderly between his lips, lavishing the length of it with swipes of his tongue. Boyd hummed contentedly as his dick began to harden. 

“Not your first rodeo is it, baby?” Boyd teased. Jackson expertly huffed around his mouthful, but didn’t otherwise reply, incensed at the insinuation that wasn’t wrong. Trading sex for favors was a time honored Jackson Whittemore tactic to get shit done and get his way without having to dirty his life with monetary bribes or unseemly threats. Kicking ass is only fun when you know you can win and while money can buy you everything people tend to resent you for it. Sex was easy, less painful, and people thanked you afterwards. What better way was there to manipulate people than to do it and have them smiling while they pay up? “Shoulda known a pretty boy like you wouldn’t be a virgin at this kinda shit. Lips like yours were meant to be wrapped around a dick.”

Internally rolling his eyes Jackson kept his face stoically neutral as he pulled off Boyd’s dick with a wet _plop_ . Moving his hand from Boyd’s balls to his dick Jackson stroked the older guy’s erection while he ducked down and began lapping at the hairless balls he’d been fondling. 

Boyd sucked in a hiss. “Yeah, that’s it, baby! Get in there. _Worship_ my balls.”

Flicking his tongue all around Boyd’s nutsack Jackson sucked one of the orbs into his mouth for some more personalized attention. Boyd’s cock jerked in Jackson’s hand and the blonde smugly released the orb he’d been sucking on and turned to do the same to its twin brother. 

A pleased rumble sounded from Boyd’s chest. In the years he’d been in the frat he’d had so much gay sex he couldn’t count it all, but no one that he’d been with had been so begrudgingly good. Usually the eager fucks were the best: sloppy and fun. But Boyd could tell that Jackson was going to prove the exception. 

Enjoying the ball-suckling Boyd let his hand fall to the back of his mark’s head. Applying the slightest amount of pressure Boyd insisted, “Sniff my balls, baby. Let me hear you, sniff’em.”

Without missing a beat Jackson let the nut he was slobbering on drop from his mouth just in time for Boyd to press him forward. Not really needing the directing Jackson got his nose right under Boyd’s balls and inhaled loudly. The scent of Boyd’s musk flooded his senses. It was nearly overwhelming like Boyd hadn’t washed his balls in awhile and Jackson being the shithead he was wanted to gag mockingly and make a quip about it, but didn’t. No one reacted well to jokes during sex. Besides Jackson had done and experienced and smelt way worse things during sex anyways, a little nut-musk was nothing. 

Boyd groaned. Rubbing a guy’s nose in it _literally_ always got to him. Always. Which is why he rocked on his heels, grinding his balls against Jackson’s face even as he prodded, “Keep it up, baby. Keep it up.” 

Enduring Boyd’s posturing as best he could Jackson took a couple more noisy whiffs for the guy’s benefit and then sneakily began to flick his tongue against Boyd’s perineum. Boyd shuddered at the unexpected onslaught and dropped his grip on Jackson’s head. Smiling at his own cunning Jackson gave a nip to Boyd’s taint before taking one last sniff past Boyd’s balls all the way to the tip of his now throbbing cock. 

“You’re a bossy bitch, aren’t ya, baby?” Boyd taunted good-naturedly. As much as he liked being the one in charge he also found it hot to have a bottom with a mind of his own. Jackson couldn’t hold back an eye roll this time, but as he made to take Boyd’s dick back into his mouth a hand roughly gripped his hair and yanked his head back. As much as Boyd liked willfulness in a bottom he couldn’t very well let such acts go unpunished. “I get to face-fuck you later for that little nip back there.”

“Whatever.” Jackson shrugged casually not agreeing. 

“God, you’re such an asshole.” Boyd remarked. Jackson felt like calling Boyd out on his own assholery, but bit back his own views. Antagonizing the person doing you the favor doesn’t help your case and at any rate he could always throw it back in Boyd’s face later after he joined the frat, so he just knelt there waiting for Boyd to make his next move. “You’re an asshole, but you’re a pretty asshole and I guess that’s what matters in the end.” 

Looking up at his soon-to-be brother Jackson gave him his smuggest, you-got-that-right grin. Unable to fight back a grin of his own Boyd smacked his hard dick against Jackson’s upturned face a few times just to reassert himself. Jackson didn’t flinch or even blink instinctively as the hard organ slapped him. He was more than used to he-man posturing, was the king of it himself in similar situations, so he wasn’t taken by surprise or awed by it coming from Boyd in the least. 

Once Boyd had gotten his fill of rubbing his dick over every inch of Jackson’s perfect face he said, “Now before I let you go so you can suck me some more I want you to get naked.”

Disarmed by the simplicity of the demand Jackson didn’t even think up a comment. He’d have to get naked anyway for the ass-fucking that was coming, so the second Boyd’s hand released him Jackson was pulling his shirt over his head. 

He tossed his shirt away without batting an eye and then fiddled with his belt until it came loose and he pulled it off his belt loops with practiced grace. He got to his feet to take care of his shorts, unbuttoning as he rose and unzipping the instant he was upright. The fabric rustled as it fell to the floor followed almost instantly by the material of Jackson’s designer briefs. As he stepped out of his clothes and kicked them out of the way Jackson caught Boyd looking him over and stood there proudly letting Boyd get an eyeful of his hard won, ripped body. He was hot and they both knew it.

“Alright, pretty boy, on your knees like a good bitch.” Boyd tenderly commanded. Jackson’s face hardened at the sentimentality and got to his knees without any flourish. He didn’t need to be told what to do next. He grabbed the base of Boyd’s dick and sucked the head into his mouth. 

In a flash he was sucking Boyd’s hard cock like a pro, taking more than half the length with ease. Boyd wasn’t the biggest Jackson had ever serviced, but it had been a few months since he’d done any cock-sucking so he did take his time with it.

“Don’t be shy, baby.” Boyd murmured petting the back of Jackson’s head like he was a treasured pet not wanting the slow blow. “Take me _all_ the way down. I know you can.”

“I’m not being shy, I’m pacing myself…” Jackson arrogantly informed his exploiter. Boyd just grinned down at him. Jackson glared back even as the older guy pushed him down, making him take his dick back inside. 

When the head tickled against the back of his throat Jackson fought off gagging and kept moving forward until his lips met pubes. Then he pulled off not letting Boyd savor the feel of being deep-throated. With a quick flick of his wrist Jackson wiped the tears out of his eyes and descended again only going halfway. Boyd again pushed and Jackson let him, swallowing every inch Boyd had, though this time Boyd held him there for a second. 

“Look at me, baby.” Boyd commanded. Jackson’s watering eyes instantly snapped up to meet Boyd’s. The older man winked at his dubious partner, then pulled his hips away to let Jackson take a breath, but not letting his dick out past the blonde’s lips. Boyd thumbed away a stray tear and cooed, “This is how I like you, baby: quiet with a mouthful of my cock.”

Something snapped inside Jackson. This was supposed to be a straight sex for favor deal, but Boyd was consistently trying to humanize him at the same time as he used him. Jackson hated that. One way or the other was fine, but both coming from the same guy in the same breath grated on his nerves. This was a one-shot deal, Jackson wasn’t going to be anybody’s ‘baby’. 

Spurred on by his annoyance Jackson began bobbing his head resolutely and deep-throating Boyd at every turn humming as he did so, giving Boyd the best blowjob he knew how to give. Boyd went with it, getting in a few thrusts here and there to press Jackson’s buttons. He wasn’t usually this much of a dick to the guy’s he topped, but something about Jackson brought it out of him like nobody’s business. Maybe it was the fact that he was pretty, white, obviously athletic, rich, _and_ good at sex, shouldn’t that be impossible? Wasn’t that against the usual understanding of how life works? Jackson was yet again proving to be exceptional, but this time in a way Boyd didn’t like. He held Jackson in place to grind in dick in some more and then he let Jackson go, pushing the teen off his dick completely. “Alright, baby, time to gimme that ass.”

Drying his eyes with the back of his hand Jackson hoarsely, but indignantly inquired, “How do you want me?” 

“We’ll start with you riding me.” Boyd announced walking towards the frat’s living room couch. He plopped down in the middle of the long piece of furniture giving his dick some mindless tugs as he sat. “If you’ll grab the lube I’ll stretch you open.”

Before Jackson could ask Boyd told him, “There’s some lube under the couch.” Jackson quirked his eyebrow at that, but Boyd explained, “We keep lube under every couch and chair in the common areas and condoms on every flat surface. It saves time.”

Jackson didn’t doubt it did. The faggy peer advisor had been right: this really was the right frat for a guy like Jackson. He’d have to let the guy blow him again in gratitude for steering him right. 

Not bothering to get up Jackson crawled on his knees over to where Boyd was sitting and reached under the sofa for the lube. It was directly under the middle seat, which was probably why Boyd had picked that spot to sit. He grabbed the tube of lube and stood up he was about to flick the lid open, but Boyd stopped him. 

“You want me to blow you while I finger your ass?” He politely asked. Jackson paused. He hadn’t even thought that was an option. Usually when guys wanted sex in exchange for something it was a one-sided situation. 

“You any good?” Jackson quipped his smart mouth running off without him. Boyd chuckled and took the lube from his future frat brother. He popped open the lid and coated his fingers with the stuff before beckoning Jackson closer with his lubed finger.

“Guess you’ll find out, baby.” Boyd said handing the lube back to Jackson to hold while he got busy. He started with a few kittenish licks to Jackson’s soft cock as his finger easily found Jackson’s furled hole and circled the rim teasingly.

Letting out a sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in Jackson let his head loll back, taking the opportunity to pop his neck as his hands automatically rose to play with his nipples. The quickest way for him to get hard was tweaking his nips and he figured that he might as well get the full benefit of Boyd’s apparently trained mouth while he waited to get fucked. 

The first finger breached him without trouble. Jackson had been taking stuff up his ass for years after a rather surprisingly hot pegging session with an old girlfriend. It was easy for Jackson to lose himself to the sensations of his body: the feel of the finger probing his ass looking for that sweet spot and then finding it, of Boyd working his rod expertly at the same time, his own toying with his peaked nipples. He wasn’t even startled when the second finger went in right beside the first. 

Soon he was pushing back on Boyd’s fingers and thrusting forward into the guy’s mouth loving the feel of both unashamedly. Then he felt a tap on his thigh. He peered down at Boyd as the older guy pulled his mouth off his dick and removed his fingers. 

“Squirt me some more of that lube, baby.” Boyd requested holding up his lubed hand for more. Jackson opened the tube and drizzled more lube onto Boyd’s fingers. “Put the lube on the side table and grab a condom.”

Nodding his head Jackson did as he was told dropping the tube of lube onto the small side table that held nothing but a bowl of condoms, a lamp, and a universal remote. Snatching a condom out of the bowl Jackson held onto it as Boyd returned to his ministrations. Jackson couldn’t help but moan as Boyd skillfully sucked him down and stretched his hole with three fingers. It took a second for him to get used to the burn, but Boyd made it feel good. 

In no time flat Boyd retracted his fingers again and swatted Jackson’s bubble butt playfully, saying, “It’s time, baby.”

Jackson tore open the condom wrapper and straddled Boyd’s hips. Having mastered the art of condom unrolling years ago Jackson set the rubber in place and fitted it perfectly in a single motion. Boyd grabbed his covered dick with his lubed hand spreading the motion lotion around the entire surface of the condom. 

The instant Boyd’s hand moved out of the way Jackson swooped in handling Boyd’s dick, guiding it into place masterfully as he sat on it slowly. He didn’t often do anal with guys for favors, typically he didn’t have to, so he gave himself some leeway in taking some extra time to get seated and Boyd let him. There was no rush. Even if someone came in, this is what the frat was known for and there was no shame or embarrassment. 

After Jackson managed to get the whole of Boyd’s dick up his ass, they both waited patiently to give Jackson time to adjust. When he felt confident he’d be okay Jackson gave a slow roll of his hips. 

“Ooooh, yeah, baby.” Boyd panted. “That’s what I’m talking about. Knew your ass would be _tight_ .”

“Damn straight.” Jackson mockingly affirmed. Both guys snorted at the little joke before getting settled in on the right rhythm. But once they found what worked for them both they went for broke; thrusting, bouncing, swiveling…the whole works. Jackson was a little surprised that he was managing to stay hard since he oftentimes went soft when betting fucked, but the consistent stimulation to his prostate was doing wonders for him. Boyd really was as experienced as he was. 

Taking hold of his own dick Jackson beat off furiously even impulsively giving Boyd a heated kiss as he rode the man. He _never_ did that with his lays, but when the endorphins are high you go with it. Boyd just laughed, loving how into it Jackson was getting the longer they went on. 

“You like that, baby?” He asked on an especially hard thrust. Jackson grunted out an affirmative and Boyd bucked up into him a couple more times. “You wanna cum too, baby?”

“Yes…” Jackson replied his focus still on riding Boyd like a champion bull-rider at a country rodeo. 

Boyd wrapped his arms around his frat brother and leaned in closed to his chest. Without warning he began nibbling on Jackson’s nipple. Jackson tensed, stuttering for a split second before getting back again. “Fuck!”

“Didn’t think I noticed, baby?” Boyd questioned. “Didn’t think I saw you playing with your pretty, pink nipples? Sensitive, huh, baby?”

“Fuck, yeah…!” Jackson confirmed unnecessarily. He crowed when Boyd resumed biting first one nipple then the other. His nipples had always been his kryptonite. “Fuck! I’m gonna…I’m gonna _CUM!_ ”

And just like that Jackson sprayed his load onto Boyd’s stomach even as his frat brother kept nursing at his nips. While Jackson’s body clenched around him Boyd growled using enough upward thrust to actually almost stand up as he unloaded into the condom he had on. 

In the midst of a well-earned orgasm Boyd sank back down into the couch, sinking low as he finished. Jackson remained on Boyd’s dick as he came down. He didn’t roll off Boyd until the guy’s dick was soft and fell out of him. Sighing heavily Jackson wiped the sweat off his brow. Boyd took the condom off and tied it placing it gingerly on the side table until he had the energy to dispose of it. 

For a while neither one said anything. Both of them merely enjoying the afterglow. But as they caught their breaths Boyd had one final question he was dying to ask. “What’s the nastiest thing you’ve ever let a guy do to you?”

Jackson didn’t even have to think about his response. “I once let a guy shit on my chest and then let him rub his turd into my skin as he jerked off.”

“ _Dude_ ! That is all kinds of wrong.”

“I got a brand new Porsche with all the features at a discounted price, so...” Jackson recounted with a shrug. He had showered afterwards for hours, but he’d gotten the most expensive car on the lot for his troubles. As far as he was concerned that was a win. 

“None of the brothers go in for shit as intense as that.” Boyd said. “Most just go for a simple barebacking or hummer between classes. You won’t need to do anything that extreme around here. Welcome to Psi Epsilon Psi, brother Jackson.” Boyd added as he extended a hand to his newest frat brother. 

Grinning victoriously Jackson shook Boyd’s offered hand not even minding that the hand was sticky with cold lube.


End file.
